Nunca sustituido
by Giny Scully
Summary: Ronda el año 2011 y Grissom ha decidido que ya es hora de jubilarse, mientras recoge su despacho hace un recuento de lo que ha sido su vida y la de su equipo tras el capitulo "El sustituto muerto".


**Disclaimer: **"Nunca sustituido" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie C.S.I. Los personajes mencionados no son míos, menos por la pequeña intervención estelar de Anna¿qué¿a qué no te lo esperabas? No intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora: **Esta historia comienza en el 2011 y en ella es posible que aparezcan datos de hasta la quinta temporada de CSI. Todo surgió por la conversación final de "El sustituto muerto", capitulo de la cuarta temporada.

**Escrito en Julio de 2005**

_Gil: Tarde o temprano todos somos sustituidos._

_Asesino: Dígamelo. Cuando le pase a usted._

**NUNCA SUSTITUIDO**

BY

GINY SCULLY.

**5 de agosto de 2011. **

**Sede Central del CSI.**

**6:00 a.m.**

Lo había meditado mucho y aquella era la mejor solución. La única solución. En el fondo él siempre supo que el adiós sería así, sin despedidas, sin lágrimas en los ojos, sin más que un día no estar, pero la decisión cada día se fue haciendo más difícil de tomar y se retraso demasiado. Ser CSI le gustaba más de lo que podía reconocer, más de lo que su falsa humildad le permitía reconocer.

Había sido el mejor durante muchos años y siempre pensó que lo dejaría antes de que alguien le superara. Greg Sander había resuelto más casos que él aquel año y entre mezclado con el orgullo, de repente se dio cuenta de que aquel mes cumpliría los 55. Su tiempo ya se había pasado y no sé había querido dar cuenta.

Ahora la premura le invadía.

Cuando empezó de CSI nunca hubiese imaginado que a esas alturas de su vida aún seguiría allí. Lo de ser CSI no era su destino, o eso creyó él en algún momento de su pasado. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente era algo que le gustaba hacer, que se le daba bien hacer, ya no recordaba cuando se convirtió en su vida.

Lo mejor era volver a investigar. La universidad de California como todos los años le había invitado a ello. Una plaza de jefe de departamento, su propio laboratorio, un buen sueldo y como único inconveniente dar clases de entomología para las alumnos aventajados de tercer ciclo. Todo ventajas. Así que dijo que sí.

Su parte racional, la que a veces parecía la única parte de su cerebro, le decía que su profesión nunca había sido una competición. Que lo del gran Greg Sanders nada tenía que ver con su decisión. Que él estaba allí tras tantos años, más de los que se había planteado en un primer momento, por amor a la justicia.

De repente, su lado emocional le recordó que ya apenas si le quedaba amor por la justicia. Había vivido demasiadas injusticias. Demasiados muertos sin nombre. Demasiados casos abiertos. Demasiado dolor en los ojos. Ya no le quedaba amor por la justicia. Allí, frente a su mesa de despacho y con un montón de cosas empacadas frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera creyó que le quedara justicia.

Se sentó desganado en su silla.

La foto que Sara le había regalado hacía cosa de tres años era lo único de su mesa que aún no había guardado. La miró profundamente. La agarró con ambas manos. Y no supo si sonreír.

Sara le regaló la foto acompañada de una nota en la que afirmaba que no podía haber mesa de despacho sin foto de familia... Y allí estaba su familia. Aquella, que como las mejores, se había ido dividiendo con el paso del tiempo.

Nick estaba en un lateral de la foto.

Él fue el primero en marcharse. Aquella caja le agobiaba demasiado. No pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más oscura. En parte Grissom pensaba que un mundo que le hacía algo así a Nick Stoke no era un mundo justo.

La justicia perdió bastante aquella vez.

Tal vez le encontraron, pero encontraron a alguien que ya nunca más pudo volver a ser Nicky. A la primera oportunidad el joven se fue de Las Vegas. Volvió a Dallas. En la actualidad vivía y trabajaba allí. Había montado una empresa de detectives con la que hoy era su esposa, una antigua novia del instituto ex policía. Lo más arriesgado que hacia era seguir a hombres infieles, y eso le parecía bien.

Ayudaba a la policía y a todo mamífero siempre que podía. Vivía en paz, o lo intentaba. Estaba tranquilo, aunque había noches que las pesadillas le sorprendían. Era feliz... o algo así.

La fiesta de despedida aún hoy día se recuerda en la oficina. Greg acabó bailando en calzoncillos encima de una mesa con Sara, que no podía parar de reír. Y Brass sin una sola copa de más en su haber recitó de corrido un monologo de Hamblet.

Brass estaba al lado de Nick en la foto.

Brass había sido el último en marcharse. Cuando la jubilación le llegó no sé lo pensó mucho. Había llegado a odiar Las Vegas con ganas. Pasaba de ver más muertos en su vida. Su ironía ácida había empeorado con los años al igual que su úlcera, pero desde que había sido abuelo poco le importaba la acidez y la úlcera.

Se fue a California, su hija había conseguido desintoxicarse y él había conseguido convertirse en padre, no excesivamente demasiado tarde. Ahora regentaba una tienda de pesca en Santa Mónica y hacia de niñera tres noches por semana. Tenía claro que si la felicidad existía se debía de parecer bastante a tener a Jimmy en sus brazos. Jimmy tenía dos años y era su nieto.

Gil no pudo ir a su fiesta de despedida. Alguien apareció muerto en una piscina. Nick y Sara ya tampoco pudieron ir.

La marcha de Sara se produjo en algún momento entre medias de las otras dos y fue la que más le dolió. Ella se parecía más a él, así que para aquella ocasión no hubo fiesta de despedida. Ni siquiera hubo despedida.

Sara estaba en el centro de la foto. A un lado estaba Brass y al otro lado estaba él. Ella sonreía feliz, tan feliz que a él se le partía el alma sólo de verla.

Una mañana no se presentó a trabajar. Bien sabía ella que él no aceptaría su dimisión sin mas. Así que se le salto. Eckly no tuvo problema en firmársela y ella se fue. Esa misma mañana Gil encontró un sobre con su nombre encima de la mesa de su despacho. Dentro y con letra segura Sara había escrito.

_Siento si alguna vez te hice sentir algo que no deseabas. __Si alguna vez me necesitas, no creo que te sea difícil encontrarme._

_ Sara_

El misterio del paradero de Sara no duro demasiado, no porque él intentara encontrarla, era demasiado orgulloso para aquello. Además, no podía permitir que aquella clara sublevación por parte de su joven pupila pareciera afectarle, todo lo que en el fondo le afectó.

El misterio se resolvió porque un día escuchó de casualidad a Greg decir que había pasado las vacaciones en Boston, con Sara, que le había invitado. Sara volvió a Cambridge. Harvard era el único sitió donde realmente había sido feliz, así que regresó. Terminó su doctorado y se redescubrió como ser humano.

En la actualidad daba clases de física. De vez en cuando echaba una mano a la policía, nada que le robara mucho tiempo. Un día se levantó sabiendo que quería más tiempo para ella y dejó de escuchar la frecuencia de la policía. Otro día se levantó deseando ser feliz y por instinto, se alejó de Grissom.

Su mentor descubrió años después que la joven había mantenido relación con todos sus antiguos compañeros, con todos menos con él, pero significativamente él también recibió su invitación de boda. Tres años después de su inexistente despedida, Sara mandó camino de Las Vegas invitaciones de boda en forma de mariposa.

_Preston Glinn y Sara Sidle tienen el placer de invitarles a su enlace matrimonial que se celebrará el 26 de Julio en la Iglesia de San Marcos (Cambridge)_

_Rogamos confirmen su asistencia._

Rompiendo todas las apuestas, Gil Grissom se presentó en la ceremonia y aceptó aparentemente gustoso la petición completamente sana de ella, de que fuera él quien la llevara al altar. Aquel día algo se rompió en Grissom, y ese día no fue la justicia.

Desde entonces su máxima en la vida comenzó a ser "Cuidado con lo que deseas..." Sara no guardaba rencor. Había aprendido ha olvidar el dolor y sólo recordaba lo bueno. Por alguna extraña razón desde aquel día le trato como un padre. Por alguna extraña razón Grissom se dio cuenta de que él no la quería como un padre, pero que lógicamente ya era muy tarde.

El día que Grissom vio a Sara con su primer hijo en brazos, dio gracias a Dios porque ella se hubiera ido de su lado. Sara era feliz y el descubrió que con eso le bastaba, aunque hubiera rechazado todas las invitaciones de pasar fiestas con ellos, que Sara no dejaba de mandar. La primera invitación llegó hacia unos tres años. Era para pasar las Navidades juntos y la foto de la boda, con su familia CSI que ahora él sostenía en sus manos, iba con ella.

Greg para la foto se subió en el escalón anterior a donde estaba Sara, radiantemente vestida de novia, y le pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello. Sonreía como un niño de ocho años con su juguete favorito entre los brazos.

Si con el resto de los CSI Sara había mantenido el contacto con el pasar de los años, con Greg hablaba todas las semanas. En algún momento que a Gil se le escapaba Sara y Greg se hicieron amigos. Verdaderamente buenos amigos.

Durante los primeros meses en los que Greg se quedó sólo con Grissom, jefe molesto por la marcha de la primera, Greg llamaba muy a menudo a Sara para consultarla, comentarla casos y para seguir intentando tratar de entenderle. Eso Gil lo descubrió más tarde. Sara le ayudó en todo lo que pudo, menos en lo de entenderle...

Lógicamente eso fue mucho antes de que Greg se convirtiera en seguramente el mejor CSI del momento. No aspiraba a ascender, le encantaba la calle, tenía un sexto sentido especial para descubrir pruebas y para saber cuando alguien le mentía. Grissom hacia ya tiempo que no le podía enseñar nada más. Algunas veces lo único que sentía es que Greg no le hubiera enseñado a él, esa forma tan especial en la que se tomaba la vida.

En la foto Cath estaba a su izquierda. A la izquierda de él y a la derecha de Warrick.

Cath por su parte, había cometido con el paso de los años errores imperdonables eligiendo compañeros de cama y con alguna otra cosa. La suerte no le acompañó precisamente en un principio, pero siguió siendo con el paso de los años el máximo apoyo de Gil, a cambio él y como siempre presumió le cubrió las espaladas en cada paso del camino.

El día que la descubrió besándose con Warrick en la sala de descanso pensó que se acabaría el mundo, pero increíblemente aquello no pasó. Seguramente esa fue su estúpida decisión más inteligente. Aquello la terminó de arruinar cualquier posibilidad de ascender un poco más, pero la estabilidad que esa relación les había proporcionado a ambos hacia menos de tres años, valía el precio.

Aunque lógicamente eso sólo lo pensaba ahora, tras años de negación y tras no poder negar la evidencia. Y aún convencido de que él no hubiera podido porque a él nunca le hubiera salido bien. Pensaba que agraciadamente Sara no sé había quedado para averiguarlo.

Lindsey se había convertido en una bella e inteligente joven que tras una época bastante traumatizante para su madre había emigrado a Italia para estudiar arte. Y es que Sam Braun les había dejado una espeluznante cantidad de dinero al abrir su testamento, cuando murió repentinamente un año atrás de un tiro en la espalda.

Cath intentando redimirse ante sí misma donó una espeluznante cantidad de dinero a organizaciones benéficas y del resto no tocó ni un duro, pero bien se encargó de que Lindsey se aprovechará de lo que ella no tuvo, pero sin malgastarlo.

Warrick terminaba la comitiva de la foto, ya sospechosamente agarrado a Cath.

Warrick siempre había sido su preferido, como Sara siempre le recordaba, y el tiempo le demostró que no se había equivocado.

Cath era su mejor amiga, pero siempre tomaba decisiones equivocadas. Nick era su pequeño, siempre un poco demasiado inseguro. Greg era él pero más listo y eso era bueno hasta cierto limite indefinido. Sara era Sara, no había sido nunca muy justo con ella. Pero Warrick era la presencia.

Sin ser el mejor en ningún campo especifico. Tenía la suficiente sangre fría para andar entre el fuego sin sudar una gota. Había crecido como persona y había aprendido de cada uno de sus errores.

Sabía tratar a la gente y sabía procesar pruebas. Era la mezcla perfecta. Las cosas le afectaban lo justo para no implicarse demasiado, pero para ser humano. Nunca perdía las nervios. Nunca se emocionaba demasiado, pero tenía instinto. Podía pasarse todo un día trabajando en las más horrendas condiciones y a la hora precisa aparecer perfecto y del brazo de Cath en la graduación de Lindsey.

Warrick era el equilibrio y lo consiguió sin dejar de ser un CSI magnifico.

Grissom le admiraba y ahora se daba cuenta de que el día que descubrió ese sentimiento, era el momento pasado justo en el que se tenía que haber ido. Pero pasado ese momento. Aquel era el adiós.

Sé levantó de su silla. Hecho un último vistazo a la foto y sonrió. Esa era su familia. Desde la marcha de Nick decenas de CSI habían pasado por sus manos, pero ninguno aguantó demasiado.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Anna estaba aguantando bastante bien, pero con la presencia de Cath y la curiosidad de Sara, Grissom había evitado acercarse demasiado a ella. Seguro que la joven no le necesitaba para convertirse en una buena CSI. Todo lo que él sabía ya se lo podían enseñar sus chicos.

Nunca tuvo un equipo mejor que aquel que lucia en la foto y sintió no habérselo dicho a cada uno de ellos cuando aún estaban todos juntos.

Metió la foto en la caja que estaba frente a él y echo un último vistazo a su despacho. Lo más delicado él mismo lo había guardado en cajas, lo que se llevaba con él estaba en la caja que tenía en frente. En unos minutos llegarían los de la mudanza que guardarían el resto y llevarían todo a su nuevo laboratorio. Ya era hora de irse, si no quería que nadie le pillase in fraganti.

Era la noche libre de Cath, que seguía siendo la supervisora de noche, y sus chicos, Warrick que desde que vivía con Cath había vuelto a él, Greg y Anna, la última adquisición, llegarían en más o menos una hora.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron los de la mudanza. Les dijo que pasaran. Sacó un pequeño paquete de su chaqueta y lo dejó encima de la mesa, avisando que aquello lo dejaran en la mesa. Se puso la chaqueta que descansaba encima de la silla. Cogió la caja que tenía en frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuatro hombres estaban ya dentro de la habitación recogiendo y empacando, cuando él, ya bajo el marco de la puerta, pensó en darse la vuelta y echar un último vistazo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una lágrima incomoda resbaló por su mejilla y sin echar la vista atrás, siguió camino recto a la salida.

**5 de agosto de 2011.**

**Casa de Gil Grissom**

**7:00 a.m.**

Su casa estaba vacía, los de la mudanza acababan de salir ya hacia California, él estaba comprobando que no se había dejado ningún grifo abierto. Las maletas ya estaban en el coche y sólo quedaba montarse y empezar a conducir. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que aquello sería tan duro. Dejó las llaves en la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió a la salida. Salió y cerró la puerta a su paso, tan afectado estaba que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin más? – la voz y la figura de Cath le encontraron de frente al darse la vuelta.

- Sabes que sí – su voz quiso ser más serena de lo que en el fondo se oyó.

- 20 años y eso es lo que vale nuestra amistad – le dijo Cath con los ojos hinchados de lágrimas que no se animaban a terminar de salir.

- Sabes que no puedo despedirme de ti – dijo él mientras miraba directamente a Cath que no pudo por más que amarrarle en un fuerte abrazo mientras unas lágrimas furtivas salían de sus ojos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – susurró ella aún abrazada a él.

- California – dijo él mientras separaba a Cath de su abrazo y la miraba fijamente- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Lo presentí – dijo ella sin apenas darle tiempo a formular la pregunta - ¿Sabes que esto que estas haciendo es una cobardía?

- Sí.

Ella sonrió ante la confesión concisa y sincera de su amigo. Ya sólo quedaba algo por decir.

- Adiós – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas mientras se apartaba de su camino para que él pudiera seguir camino a su coche.

- Adiós – él comenzó a andar, pero se paró en mitad del camino sin darse la vuelta- Ya te mandaré la nueva dirección.

- Bien – dijo Cath tan bajo que él no llegó a escucharlo.

Grissom llegó al coche, abrió la puerta y al sentarse en el asiento del conductor cerró lo ojos y respiró hondo. Sabía que Cath aún seguiría allí y no supo si podría marcharse con su presencia tan cercana.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para buscar la imagen de ella. Decirla adiós con la mano mientras arrancaba el coche le parecía después de todo lo mejor, por mucho que doliera. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba. Se lo agradeció en silencio. Arranco él coche y se fue.

**5 de agosto de 2011.**

**Sede Central del CSI.**

**7:10 a.m.**

Lo primero que supo Warrick aquella mañana es que el jefazo le había citado, eso no pasaba desde que se descubrió su relación prohibida con Cath, así que la noticia que le dio la recepcionista al entrar en el edificio hizo que se le cortara el desayuno.

Diez minutos después y de camino al que de repente se había convertido en su despacho, sólo sabía que había sido ascendido gracias a las intensas recomendación de Gilbert Grissom, quien había decidido marcharse.

Warrick sabía que aquello pasaría algún día, él mejor que nadie sabía que Gil no quería despedidas, pero lo cierto es que nunca llegó a pensar en serio que ese día llegaría.

Cuando llegó al despacho vacío, a excepción de una mesa, dos sillas, Greg y Anna, se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta sin saber si entrar o no. Anna, que estaba sentada encima de la mesa, le vio y levantó la cabeza. Greg que estaba sentado mirando a Anna, ni se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de la presencia de Warrick.

- Se ha ido – afirmó Greg.

- Sí – reafirmó Warrick.

- ¿Cómo ha podido irse sin decir nada? – dijo Anna bajando de la mesa, pero sus compañeros no le prestaron mucha atención.

- Te ha dejado algo – Greg se levantó con algo en la mano, Warrick se terminó de animar y camino hacia él – Estaba encima de la mesa – Greg le acercó a Warrick un pequeño paquete donde a mano ponía su nombre.

Warrick lo desenvolvió, era una placa con su nombre grabado. En la parte de detrás también grabado había una pequeña inscripción. "Lo harás bien". Warrick no pudo por menos que sonreír ante el pequeño detalle.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Greg.

- ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó el joven.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Mandas tú? – volvió a preguntar Greg.

- Eso parece.

- Enhorabuena – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Greg al decirlo.

- Gracias – dijo Warrick intentado también sonreír.

Le echarían de menos. Incluso echarían de menos aquel despacho lleno de rarezas de la naturaleza. Grissom había sido alguien importante en sus vidas y eso siempre lo tendrían. Anna, que se empezó a sentir discriminada ante la conversación minimal y llena de miradas de sus compañeros, se acerco a los dos;

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué hoy no han matado a nadie?

Warrick sonrió. Aquella joven tenía razón. Sacó las tarjetas con los casos que el supervisor general le había pasado y les mandó a los dos a la escena de un tiroteo en el centro de la Strip. Él iría después.

Cuando los dos se hubieron marchado, Warrick caminó hacia la silla que antes había pertenecido a su mentor y se sentó en ella. Dos segundos después su móvil sonó. Era Cath. Él se había ido y nunca sería sustituido.

FIN


End file.
